Talk:Tailed Beast Skill
Darkness chakra and the zero tails We should add this as a main Nope, the zero tails is not a tailed beast, it is not cannon and cannon states the 10 tail was split in to 9 (1-9 tails) so the 0 tailed is not a real tailed beast and do try to sign your posts Faustfan (talk) 14:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Proof Because sometimes, one can't fail hard enough. If people don't want to take the time to read, thats their problem.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Gaara's Sand Are Gaara's sand powers really a tailed beast skill? I say this because after Shukaku was removed, he could still utilize these techniques. Was it kind of like an inherited trait? (talk) 04:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :The fact that the Third Kazekage based his Iron Sand techniques on moves he saw a One-tails host do, suggest that it is the beasts skill. Also, Gaara is the only host who have had his beast removed and have been able to fight afterwards, so how a extraction would effect a host if they survived is not known. Jacce | Talk | 07:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Also,with the resserected jinchuriki still having tailed best powers( to the point where just eating the flesh gives you powers beyond the grave) it seems like the tailed beast being sealed inside you permenatly alters you,the fact that removal kills you just makes that hard to see. (talk) 03:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Kinkaku and Ginkaku were not jinchūriki. Omnibender - Talk - 03:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes they do as displayed in chapter 564. So you could assume that if it were not for Gaaras mothers infusing her will into the sand, he could possibly still have that ability. Only difference is the jinchūriki were revived as Edo Tensi zombies (talk) 21:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Names and names Hi. So, I was wondering if there's an official Japanese name for "Tailed Beast Skill"? Also I just wanted to notice that the chakra cloaks are called x-bi no Kuromo (x尾の衣) in the Japanese manga and anime. Maybe you want to add that. Seelentau 愛議 09:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I know, there has never been an official term used for Tailed Beast skills in the manga or databooks. The cloak thing, I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned at one point in the past... Odd. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Tails? Honestly, I think the Tails should be added some where. The ability acts similar to the used by Killer B and his partial transformations. Im suggesting that they are added as their own jutsu, like the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms or added onto the Jinchuriki Form pages. Anyone else think so? Transforming_Killer_Bee.JPG|The Jinchuriki forming Bijuu Tails Jinchūriki grow tails.png|The Jinchuriki forming Bijuu Tails Skarrj (talk) 10:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be called partial transformation. --Elveonora (talk) 11:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure it's been mentioned in an article on here about the Jinchuriki are able to partially manifest body parts of their respected Beasts. On the Tailed Beast page.. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that should suffice, though from what we've seen in this chapter, I believe that "so and so's Jinchūriki Forms" articles will be needed soon. We have those for the other hosts. Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't it possible to create a combined article for all jinchūriki transofrmations? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that would be a bad idea seeing as the page would be extremely long (probably the size of Naruto Uzumaki's page) because we would have to tell about each change for all tailed-beast for each tail. Plus I like the way it is now :P Joshbl56 01:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I think that they should be added onto the Jinchuriki forms pages as partial transformation, anyone else think so? Also, if this is the case, someone should make pages for people like Han and Roshi Skarrj (talk) 01:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) All 9 skills I had to mention all 9 tailed beasts. Leaving the five and seven tailed beasts out at this point when all revived jinchūriki were showing off their tailed beast skills is rediculous (talk) 21:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I removed the five tailed beast because we are never told of its abilities. Also, not all of the jinchūriki were using tailed beast skills. Joshbl56 21:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 7 Tails Since it was shown that the 7-tails can fly and Fu can do such a thing starting at 2 tails, show we mention this as a tailed beast skill for the 7 tails? Flight?Umishiru (talk) 22:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd say so, though I'm hesitant. Like we spoke of over on the Jinchūriki talk page, it is almost certain that most if not all of these Jinchūriki could do what B does: perform partial Tailed Beast transformations while still remaining human. As far as I know, we don't add unique traits or jutsu to pages unless they displayed it while living (i.e the Summoning tech. used by several of the revived). Skitts (talk) 01:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) But summoning others is something that we know it's due to Edo Tensei. If the beast has indeed been resealed, that is an ability derived from the beast. Omnibender - Talk - 01:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) What about the scales jutsu that fuu used?-- (talk) 05:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) eastfire for all we know rinpungakure no jutsu could be a skill of her own seperate from her tailed beast. as we know way too little about her or her techniques much less her bijuu. only time will tell. (talk) 05:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) yes I do agree with you but considering that its an insect scale I think there is a relationship -- (talk) 05:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) eastfire in fact i had the idea that fuu would use some type of insect or bug based techniques (kinda like like how yugito has a cat theme ((with the flaming mice and razor claws)). but thees too little info. on her skills, although i do suggest adding something in her abilities section or trivia about her bug theme (you know spitting butterfly/moth sparkles and making wings to fly) however i do think we should get an admin to agree, so as to avoid an edit war. (talk) 05:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) So how about you admins? -- (talk) 06:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC)m eastfire While it's true that her techniques has a thematic connection to her tailed beast, we simply don't know if it definitely comes from it. We're holding off on listing that and Yugito's techniques for now because there's no way to tell for sure, though in Fū's case, there's also the fact that her technique was labelled as "hiden", which suggests others can learn it as well, if they're taught the secrets of the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 10:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, it was I that suggested that Yugito's claws are a tailed beast skill, I was denied though T_T --Elveonora (talk) 14:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Jinchūriki forms reordering In keeping with the recent rearrange of jinchūriki transformations, I think we should also consider moving up the partial transformation. As seen in 566, when they changed from the partial transformation to version 2, the Eight-Tails said that they "powered up". This would be consistent with us never seeing a chakra cloak from Gaara, as all he would have done was a partial transformation. The one thing I find odd about this is that it would imply that some control is needed to manifest a rather weak form of transformation, but that is part of the beast itself instead of just its chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 20:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you explain again ? I don't get the issue. --Elveonora (talk) 22:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe partial transformation require a level of control or refinery. Also remember they are going from one or two tails to full version 2 with Han going full transformation.Umishiru (talk) 22:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) @Elveonora: In this week's chapter, Hachibi said that they powered up when they went into version two. That would mean that version 2 is more powerful than partial transformation, even though partial transformation actually turns them into part of the beast. However, partial transformations are something that require a certain control over the tailed beast. It requires more control to do it, but by the looks of it, it's less powerful than version two, which is something that requires less control. Considerin the forms are listed in the pages according to how powerful they are, this would mean that partial transformations would be moved up in the page, for example, to before version one sections, regardless of it requiring more control. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Naruto is the interesting case. He is the only one to display chakra cloak and partial transformation in his initial and version 1 forms. In Gaara's and others case they used no chakra cloak to use partial transformations and in their initial/version 1 forms have no physical changes like Naruto. This is possibly due to Naruto having no control over his transformations. And I see, I think Version 2 is combination of Version 1 and partial transformation. Imagine it like Gaara's miniature Shukaku form but add to it him being overwhelmed in Shukaku's chakra cloak as well. --Elveonora (talk) 22:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So what about version 2 and Sora, Kin&Gin ? --Elveonora (talk) 23:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) @elevenora Naruto has never done a partial transformation, let alone in his Initial Jinchuriki state or version 1. Partials are manifesting an actual body part of the beast while in human form. Oh, and Sora isn't canon and Kin and Gin aren't technically Jinchuriki. Skitts (talk) 20:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh really ? Hope you are joking. --Elveonora (talk) 22:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) No, I;m not joking. He has never--not once-- done a Partial Transformation. A partial transformation is to do what B (and Gaara) do, as well as what the revived Jinchuriki did just a couple of chapters ago. Skitts (talk) 00:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What about sharp teeth, nails and spiky hair ? --Elveonora (talk) 02:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) That what naturally happens when he accesses the Nine-Tails' Chakra, it happens to Killer B, and Sora (non-canon) as well. Questionaredude (talk) 02:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I have never noticed any change on Killer B when he used version 1. Have a manga chapter where its shown ? Also Utakata in anime used cloak without any changes to his body. --Elveonora (talk) 02:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 413, with the exception if the hair bit which might just be a Naruto/Kyūbi thing though I don't think that's partial transformation.--Cerez365™ 03:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Note here http://www.mangareader.net/93-417-14/naruto/chapter-412.html and here http://www.mangareader.net/93-418-5/naruto/chapter-413.html for teeth and nail changes Questionaredude (talk) 03:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) @Elevenora Considering that the Kyubi's chakra can cause cells to regenerate, I don't see why it couldn't reinforce certain body parts that are useful for attack (the nails and teeth) by building up cells(though for the most part, it's just to convey what's going on.) In any case, again, he isn't actually forming an actual part of the beast, which is what a partial transformation is. @Questionaredude Nice catch, I never noticed that bit at the end of the page. Edit: At first, I would have just assumed that Kishi simply drew his teeth like that to show B's nature or excitement or something, but even later in the chapter B's teeth are the same. Skitts (talk) 03:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Well I have always considered what you call "Initial form/transformation" to be partial transformation. Like using Beast's chakra and transforming into Beast are 2 things. this and this Is what I call using chakra, There are not any differences between Killer B using 1 or 8 tails in version 1 form. And I have never noticed the longer teeth on him, also on one picture he has not it. Initial form is basically forming part of the beast ... claws, hair spiky like fur, long teeth, kyubi eyes etc. Look at Gaara, then thats not a partial transformation either by your logic. But only the Shukaku half had long teeth and changed eye. To put in short, using the beast's chakra (being enveloped by it like Naruto vs Neji or Gaara) is one thing and having physical changes or manifesting parts of the best is second. Somethig akin to what Omni said. --Elveonora (talk) 18:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Jinchūriki Forms - Separate Article I was wondering if, given the recent demonstrations by the resurrected jinchūriki, it would be worthwhile to now create a separate article which focuses solely on the different Jinchūriki Forms (Version 1, Version 2, etc.). This way we can provide general overviews of each and link the other individual jinchūriki forms articles to just this page, rather than having the long lists in the "See Also" sections on each. Blackstar1 (talk) 20:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Unnecessary really. Anything general can put into the Jinchuriki or this page. Creating a new page just to link to another page seems unnecessarily complicated.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 20:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I think you misunderstood what I was suggesting. Currently we link every page like that of Killer B's Jinchūriki Forms, to all other jinchūriki articles (including this one) using a long see also list at the bottom of the respective pages, which I find unnecessary. Given this and that there has been confusion other what each particular form (Version 1, Version 2, etc.) entails, I'm proposing that we create a specific page that provides a general and concise overview of all of the forms, which we then link to within every page instead of the current list. That way only the new "Jinchūriki Forms" article would need to include such a list, while also providing others with a clear definition of each of the forms. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, failing the creation of an entirely new article, the Tailed Beast Control page could potentially be expanded to incorporate what I'm proposing, but I'd still like to hear other opinions. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I think it's very important to make an article for the jinchuriki forms, because it would be more clear. We should list this way: Version 1( chakra cloak), Version 2( red/black form), Partial transformation, Full-bijuu form. Plus, we can add the jinchurikis can make the tailed beast's bones as well. User:DOmynyk 19:35, Dec 13, 2011, (UTC) My only problem with this is that instead of having all the jinchuriki forms in the See Also, we would just be filling it up with each part of the jinchuriki's form (Version 1, Version 2, etc.). Also, wouldn't this just be counterproductive as we would have to link all the Jinchuriki Forms to each page anyway? Joshbl56 18:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :We would make a basic article, about the kinds of the jinchuriki forms and we would write informations about each forms' features. The current pages of the jinchurki forms will exist of course. This is my opinion. User:Domynyk 19:48, Dec 13, 2011, (UTC) Firstly I don't see a problem with the list- it's... a list. Secondly, I don't see the necessity in having an article like that especially when it seems to me at least, that we aren't using "Version 2" in the proper manner. The way it was explained- falling under the "Tailed Beast Control" segment where others have shown no 'control' but simply a form, we're bunching them all together, don't really think we should have a page that'll possibly be misleading.--Cerez365™ 18:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Some misinterpretations have skewed my intent somewhat, so I'll attempt to explain it again: :1. See Also Lists: These sorts of lists create work which is entirely redundant, as whenever a change occurs, we must repeat the same edit on every single individual article involved. What I'm proposing is that we have one list within a separate section on the most applicable page, which we then link to in all of the other articles (e.g. List of other jinchūriki's forms). That way we not only remove these long lists from the majority of articles, but also only need to edit this single list when a change occurs. :2. Jinchūriki Form Definitions: It was not my intention to include the aspect of control in these definitions, we already have a specific article for that, nor to suggest who is capable of what form. It was instead simply to provide a general overview of what we undeniably know each form entails, such as its appearance, etc. Why, because if a user wanted to know (for example) what a "Version 2" form was, we would currently have to direct them to Killer B's article, as only it provides such an explanation. Now that's fine, if said term is unique to him, but if it (potentially) isn't, then I believe a universal article would be more appropriate. @Cerez365: I use "Version 2" merely as an example; I'm neither confirming nor denying this as the form the resurrected jinchūriki have recently assumed. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :So.... What I'm getting from this is that you want to put the information on one page and do something like the Six Paths of Pain so that when we edit the information, it will also change on all other pages with said information? If this is the idea then I'm in with it but are we still going to keep all the Jinchuriki's Forms pages? Joshbl56 21:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Arms why are the tailed chakra arms technique thing placed as a jutsu on the tailed beasts page as well as it's jinchuuriki, no actual taileed beast was seen using it, please explain why? also on a side note is the tailed beast control page counted as a technique/ability or just explains diferent methods of controling bijuu? (talk) 20:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's an ability the host wouldn't have without the beast. It's not simply a power granted by the beast, when Kisame fought B, it was said that in Version 2, the host contains the beasts power in human form. Plus, if you remember way back in the Valley of the End, when Naruto and Sasuke fought, the arms had their own will, meaning it was the beast controlling them, not the host. The tailed beast control page just shows the different ways of doing so, as there is more than one, and some of those already have their own articles. Omnibender - Talk - 20:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Minor correction. The entire cloak had a mind of it's own. It obeyed Naruto when he wished to do stuff, but it could react on it's own.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 20:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Fist Bump/Telepathy I wonder if we should add B fist bump as a mean of communication through telepathy, cause he did this while helping Naruto against Kurama in his mind and when he was trying to convince A to let him and Naruto go to the battlefield. --Jon Thiago (talk) 15:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Fist bumping seems like it's going to become a "major" thing in Naruto in the same manner that swirls and tomoe are. It's already mentioned that B uses it in another manner, though I'm not entirely sure that's a tailed beast skill or just unique to B (his style etc).--Cerez365™ 15:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I started to have doubts when last chapter came out when Kurama did this with Naruto, but now I'm starting to believe that it used this more to gain Naruto's sympathy than to other reason.--Jon Thiago (talk) 15:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Or maybe not, I just realized two things: when Kurama fist bumped with Naruto he seemed to have realized something right after that and Son Goku also fist bumped with Naruto to give him something he'll like. So the doubt remains, if Fist Bump/Telepathy should be added to Tailed Beast Skill, as we have seen 3 Beast (Son Goku, Hachibi and Kurama) and a Jinchuriki(B) using this.--Jon Thiago (talk) 16:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. D and Motoi used to fist-bump since before he became a host, and only the hosts and beasts are supposed to use their telepathy among themselves, which doesn't fly with B using it with A. Omnibender - Talk - 19:18, January 23, 2012 (UTC) chakra transfer Shouldn't it be added in here as well under Kurama's section?--Elveonora (talk) 16:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Kurama said tailed beasts in general can share chakra more easily, it's not exclusive to a single tailed beast. Can be mentioned either in trivia section or in the introduction paragraph. Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Was the tailed beast skill concept confirmed? If so, I would like to know when.--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 01:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Matatabi point that makes no sense Why on earth are we listing the beast's muscles as being flexible as a unique trait? muscles are flexible by nature of them being threads of interwoven tissue that are designed to expand or contract. (talk) 17:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Cats.... are flexible ._.--Elveonora (talk) 17:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sand? At this point; can sand even be considered a Bijuu trait? We learn that apparently his automated defense was Karura, not Shukaku, and Gaara retains Sand Manipulation, after losing Shukaku. I feel the Sand is just Gaaras unique battle style; not Shukaku's.--RexGodwin (talk) 11:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Control of sand is Shukaku's power, shield of sand was Karura stuff (somehow ._.)--Elveonora (talk) 13:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey what do you mean?--JeanMarcDaichouLovesNaruto 13:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Shukaku grants the power to manipulate sand, we know that because the Third Kazekage based his Iron Sand on the abilities of a previous Shukaku host. What Karura did was hijack the sand manipulation ability, making it protect Gaara. Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) So she sort of did that with her will then?--Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 22:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : In a way, yes.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 22:38, March 11, 2013 (UTC) We don't know what she did, I doubt will and love is enough to magically move sand from afterlife. We just know it's her doing somehow, that's it... most logical conclusion is some kind of sealing technique or something--Elveonora (talk) 23:07, March 11, 2013 (UTC) So I've come to know That is is just something we made up to explain shit, but it's essentially fanon. Do we correct our ways or screw it and we continue to use labels/classifications and terminology that aren't even official? :P--Elveonora (talk) 11:58, September 23, 2014 (UTC) you are not being very clear but im guessing your talking about the magnet release stuff no? Munchvtec (talk) 12:16, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :No, I'm talking about the term Tailed Beast Skill. We label techniques like TBB as such, but apparently such a term wasn't officially stated anywhere.--Elveonora (talk) 13:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I thought you knew this but anyways, the problem is that there is a lot of stuff like that on this wikia and whether or not others choose to believe or notice that is up to them. That's why it's gone so long without being noticed. @elveo-san, i hope this doesnt turn into a "you know what". Munchvtec (talk) 13:08, September 23, 2014 (UTC) In my opinion we should change Tailed Beast Ball and so into Ninjutsu from Tailed Beast Skill. Before anyone says that giant "demons" aren't ninja, then so isn't Kaguya, she is a princess, yet we label her techniques as Ninjutsu, same for Hagoromo who was a priest/monk or shit--Elveonora (talk) 13:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I can agree with this happening. Munchvtec (talk) 13:20, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Bump, I think we should proceed to make changes, because we have essentially misinformed 90% of the fanbase--Elveonora (talk) 09:36, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 22:04, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I have no qualms with it. Now that I remember, I think I was against 'TBS' in the first place. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 22:24, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Although, this might cause some issues with the advanced nature abilities gained from bijuu.MangekyoSasuke (talk) 22:25, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :If we treat Rinnegan, something that can be recreated by merger of two chakras, of Ashura and Indra as Kekkei Genkai, I think so we should the Tailed Beasts' advanced natures--Elveonora (talk) 22:31, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::We treat it as a KKG because it was stated to be one in the third db. Since we don't know the exact circumstances of the awakening, I think we should wait. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:04, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this. I think we should get rid of tailed beast skills, because it makes things messy, considering eating fruit of chakra gives you kekkei genkai, meaning kekkei genkai can come from chakra. So jinchuuriki using their Tailed Beasts' advanced natures can easily be considered kekkei genkai too--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Removal This rudimental tool is no more useful. Data book confirmed that Beast indeed uses ninjutsu. All techniques that has this "Skill" must be corrected./ Rage gtx (talk) 11:18, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with you. All techniques used by Bijus are Ninjutsu or Taijutsu and their unique abilities come from "Special Chakra properties". We should change the article from unofficial term to official term. --Salamancc (talk) 11:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Seel confirmed it, Go ahead with corrections--Rayzur (talk) 12:08, November 5, 2014 (UTC)